


I’ve fallen in love many times… but always with you

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Spadeliano, Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: A surprise I don’t want to tag not to spoil it, Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dancing, Dorks in Love, Emotions, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nadia is a great wingwoman, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, One True Pairing, Spoilers for Season 2, Surprises, Suspicions, Sweet Moments, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, daje, inspired by a song, these bois will be the end of me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: It's Aureliano's birthday but not all goes according to plan. At first.It will be an emotional rollercoaster for everyone.





	I’ve fallen in love many times… but always with you

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place some time after the last episode of Season 2. If you've read me before you know what you're in for. Buckle up. This one is way worse feelz-wise than anything I've written for them. I had seriously troubles finishing it because tears. 
> 
> This isn't canon. It's how I like to imagine them if they were together, in their private moments, which doesn't necessarily really reflect what they're like on the show (for the most part). I like to find sweetness and emotion in my characters so these are two dorks in love, and I love love. They only take on their canon characteristics when in public.  
> Spoiler for Season 2 if I remember correctly so please be warned if you haven't finished the season. (I've been writing this since 2 am so...) 
> 
> This was completely inspired by Luca Carboni's song "Luca Carboni - Ogni cosa che tu guardi (Official Video) - YouTube  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dPazHjnsJlU

**9 am**  
  
This part of the beach is calm for late June. Not being the prettiest part of the coast, it’s also the least trafficked. Most of the tourists and locals stay at the fancier places a few miles up.  
It’s no wonder the Adami family abandoned the hotel. Aureliano certainly doesn’t mind the privacy.  
  
He blinks against the sun as he watches the tide pools cut wet paths into the uneven shoreline. It’s strewn with chunks of seaweed that unravel like ribbons when the water passes over them.  
Normally he’d enjoy this. The feel of the sun warming his face… the hypnotic sound of waves crashing as the briny sea air tickles his nose.  
But not today. Today the ball of worry and foreboding has him twisted up. Like a fist trying to push through his chest.  
His heart literally hurts.  
  
He and Nadia sit on the cement in silence. Her short legs sway up and back, like a seesaw. Snatches of conversation carry on the wind and somewhere from above pelicans cry.  
She looks to him, turns back to the sea. Does it again. He picks up on her anxiety, decides he doesn’t want to stall anymore.  
Aureliano sighs deeply as his shoulders drop.  
“So? You find something out?” he breathes.  
  
Aureliano’s head is lowered as he waits for her answer. Hands clasped together in front of him, the left thumb rubs into the fleshy indentation beneath the knuckle of the right. It’s the only way he can keep himself from trembling. Or fucking punching something.  
  
“He’s been going there for the past month. Not every day, but at least three times a week. It’s just a mile up, you can kind of see it. The green one.”  
Aureliano wants to look, and yet he doesn’t at the same time.  
Fuck. Fucking fuck!  
“I see.” The break in his voice betrays him.  
  
Gazing to one side as if playing back a movie in his mind, he spots the house from the corner of his eye and grimaces. He centers his focus immediately.  
“Aurè…” Nadia calls him back. “I’m sure there’s an explanation. It’s not what you think. It can’t be.”  
  
Nadia wrinkles her upturned nose, dark eyebrows knitting. The light reflects off her huge hoop earrings, silvery and bright.  
“I don’t know, Nadia.” His tone is flat. Almost defeated. “Maybe he’s felt neglected. Maybe I haven’t been enough for him.”  
  
She wants to reach out. Her arm twitches and she _almost_ completes the movement. Instead, her curled fingers fall back into her lap.  
She feels useless.  
“Is he alone when he goes there?” Aureliano mutters, nostrils flaring.  
She swallows hard. She really doesn’t wanna be doing this.    
“Sometimes. Other times there’s a guy with him. Early 30s. Dressed casually.”  
“Is he good-looking?” He asks so fast her words are still hanging in the air.  
“Aurè-“  
“Nadia” he interrupts, annoyance thickening his voice. “E’ bono o no?” _Is he hot or not?_  
She shakes her head at him. Knows all too well how stubborn he can be.  
“It’s like you’re torturing yourself, Aurelià. What difference-”  
“Just answer the fucking question, Nadia.”  
  
Two turquoise marbles bore into her. She realizes he’s not gonna let this go.  
“Yeah. To be honest, he kind of resembles you. Except he’s blond.”  
Ouch. It hits him like a slap.  
Aureliano rubs his chin. There’s a burning in his throat and he tries to clear it with a short cough. There is no swallowing down this pain, though.  
  
Fuck. Blond?! _Blond like I was when we met? Is Alberto more in love with a memory now than he is with me?_  
“And they go in together?”  The question is barely audible.  
  
Can Spadino really be cheating on him?! His breath catches in a spasm of fear. Aureliano sees him in the darkest corners of his mind. Spadino kissing another. Running his hands all over a foreign body.  
Christ.  
_How many times have they done it? How many times has this guy had his cock inside him, my Albè screaming his name and not mine?!  
  
_“Yeah. But like I said Aurelià… no fucking way he’s cheating on you. That’d be dumb. And what? He does it a mile from here so you can catch him?”  
A forced nod of agreement stirs Aureliano’s head. If he sits here any longer, he’s going to puke.  
Tanned biceps flex as he pushes himself off the wall.  
“Thanks Nadia.”  
  
She hops off after him, grabbing him by the forearm. He turns and bends his teary gaze.  
“What are you going to do, Aurelià?”  
Webs of dark lashes frame his shiny sea eyes.  
“I’m gonna go to the house. Talk to the guy if he’s there. I need to know, Nadia.”  
  
Her fingers unclasp. She lets her hand drop to her side, black lacquered fingernails nervously playing with the hem of her shorts.  
“And you think he’s just gonna admit to fucking your boyfriend?”  
His fists clench and his jaw tenses at the suggestion. “If I ask nicely enough.”  
  
Nadia hopes it isn’t true. That all of this is a huge misunderstanding. She’s seen them together… hell she had a hand in pushing Aureliano into admitting his feelings.  
No way. There’s no way. If only there was something more she could do.  
  
Grabbing the sunglasses from his pocket, he walks in the hotel’s direction when she yells after him, an afterthought on her lips.  
“Aurelià!”  
He spins around. “What?”  
He looks devastated. Nadia wishes she could do something more.  
A faint smile paints her lips. “If you need me I’m here, okay? For ANYTHING. And for what it’s worth, Aurelià… happy birthday.”

-  
  
**9:22 am**  
  
With all the fucking chaos in his head Aureliano totally forgot it’s his birthday. Not that he cares.  
He hasn’t celebrated since he was a kid. And even then, he didn’t have many friends to invite, so it wasn’t an exciting prospect. Being served rejection instead of birthday cake? No thanks.    
  
The last party he ever had was when he was 9 years old. His father had asked the whole class to come. Two boys showed, and only because they didn’t know who the Adamis _really_ were.  
They ate pizza, played a few games. Little Aureliano was in bed by 10.  
He blamed himself after that. Thought maybe he wasn’t cool enough for the other kids to like him.  
Not funny enough.  
Not interesting enough.  
He always had an issue with _sufficing._  
  
The consequence was Aureliano slowly withdrew into himself. Come to think of it, sometimes even now he wonders if anything about him is “enough.” His father and sister certainly didn’t deem him up to task to take care of the family business. And now look at him.  
But that’s neither here nor there. There’s something much more important at stake here.  
If Alberto is truly seeking solace in the arms of another… it can only be his own fucking fault. He must have done something wrong.  
_Maybe I haven’t been enough for him.  
_  
The one thing I’ve always been superlative at has been driving people away, he muses. A sniffle itches at his nose but he won’t allow the tears to come.  
  
_Maybe I’m better off alone. Maybe he’s better off without me.  
  
-  
_  
This thought plagues him as he pulls up to the green house. Even when he _wasn’t_ truly solo, he felt abandoned. For a long time it was mostly him and Livia. To his father he was invisible.  
When he was old enough to starkly realize that his last name would be more a burden than a blessing… he stopped asking for parties. He stopped asking for… anything.  
He learned much too young that he would probably be on his own for the rest of his life.  
It’s easier to live without expectations of joy. Expectation only leads to disappointment.  
At least this was what he believed until he met Spadino.  
  
Is this what it’s come to now, though?  
He ponders this as he parks, body grief-stricken and sore. He _finally_ finds the love of his life and now it’s all gone to shit?!  
  
_No, it can’t be. Albè loves me so much_ , Aureliano tries to convince himself. _He’d never do this to me. He’d talk to me first._  
These are the thoughts of a desperate man. And Aureliano is just that: desperate.  
  
Jesus, the only time Aureliano’s felt happy… where he’s been light as air and free as the drizzling rain…  
The only real joy he’s known have been these past months with Alberto.  
  
Spadì was right. When they’re together, they’re stronger.  
So Aureliano can’t believe it. He won’t. His lungs burn with anguished need for air. His head and his heart desire clarity.  
  
-  
  
Aureliano’s standing at the gate, pulse so quick he can feel it at the hollow of his throat, as if his heart has risen from its usual place and taken up residence between the wings tattooed on his neck.  
He’s almost dizzy with panic. Of all the days he has to be facing Spadino’s presumed lover…  
  
Aureliano’s quivering finger pushes the buzzer.  
It takes a while. He shifts from left foot to right, hands tearing holes in his pockets. He swears under his breath “Eh daje cazzo…” _Come on what the fuck  
_When he thinks no one’s home and makes to return to the car, a man’s voice booms through the speaker.  
  
“Who is it?”  
Biting into his lip, Aureliano pushes the expletives on the tip of his tongue to the back of his mouth.  
“I’m a friend of Alberto Anacleti. I need to talk to you for a minute.”  
A moment’s hesitation and the gate lock clicks.  
“Come in,” the man says.  
Aureliano freezes tears behind his eyelids. Permission to enter means he knows Alberto.    
He crosses the threshold walking straight into the truth.  
  
Stepping past the gate, Aureliano finds himself inside a lush garden. It’s one of those courtyards you imagine are shitty from the street, but then you open the doors to paradise. There are palm trees and plants, the grass is perfectly manicured.  
Whoever lives here has shown great care.  
  
A stone path leads up to a single family villa, two floors with huge windows offering a view of the crescent of sea beyond.  
The house is pale green, the color of grape skins. The same color as the property walls he saw earlier from the shore.  Like the grapes he fed to Spadino the other day in bed.  
Aureliano gulps.  
He climbs the first stair when the front door opens. When he sees who exits he thinks he’s going to be sick.  
  
It’s a man, drying his hands on a towel. He’s dressed in work pants and a white t-shirt.  
Muscular. Same build as Aureliano. Blond and blue-eyed with the slightest hint of amber to his tanned face. Shortly cropped beard and tattoos.  
They could be brothers.  
The only thing Aureliano is able to focus on right now is the raw ache in his chest.  
  
The man takes the three steps down and greets him in the garden.  
“How can I help you? You said you know Alberto?”  
When he hears his love’s name on the lips of another he winces. Anger knots inside him, rippling along his spine and out to his extremities.  
Is that what he calls him when he’s fucking him? Does he have a nick name for him, too?  
  
Aureliano wants to claim Alberto as his… rip the title from the guy’s fucking attractive face and glue his mouth shut so he can never say it again.  
_He’s mine. Alberto’s mine._ _You stay the fuck away._  
  
“Yeah. We’re… friends,” he barely manages.  
“So what can I do for you?”  
“I was… I was just wondering how you knew Alberto. He’s been seen coming here a lot and I know it’s none of my business but-“  
“Alberto?” There it is again. It’s all Aureliano can do not to punch the guy square on the mouth. His right fist twitches.  
“We’re partners.”  
  
Aureliano tilts his head, one eyebrow darting up. “I’m sorry? Partners?”  
He limbers up his shoulders, the pounding in his ears so loud he can barely think.  
Stupefied, the man stares back in bewilderment.  
  
“This is Alberto’s house. I’m finishing up some electrical work. I’ve been refurbishing the place for him. We own a property together in Rome. He trusted me with this job because of the work I did there. My name’s Marco.”  
Marco extends his hand in greeting. Aureliano looks at it, like it’s a foreign object he’s never seen before.  
They’re calloused, workman’s hands.  
As all the information he’s heard slowly registers Aureliano realizes what this means.  
Wait. Then they’re not fucking. They’re business partners. Those rough hands haven’t tarnished Albè’s silky skin. They haven’t grazed his most intimate places. That mouth hasn’t kissed his one true love’s.  
  
From panic to elation. Either way Aureliano still feels faint. He remembers his manners and shakes the offered hand weakly.  
The man looks back perplexed.  
“Are you okay? You look pale. Do you need some water?”  
Aureliano’s face is a plank of wood, shock hidden by a slow breath.  
“Wait, I don’t understand. This is Alberto’s house?” he breathes.  
_When did Albè buy a house? Why didn’t he tell me? What the fuck is going on?  
  
_Marco nods. “Yeah. He bought it a couple months ago. I’ve been handling most of the job organization. He said it needed to be done by the end of June. I’m literally finishing up a couple things and then I’m gone.  
I’ll be out by the end of the day.”  
Aureliano’s mouth has gone dry. A thousand different thoughts buzz in his mind as a heat flushes his cheeks.  
“Did he say what… _why_ he bought it? I mean, he lives in a villa with his family on the outskirts, he doesn’t need a house.”  
_More to the point he lives in my hotel. With me. Because he’s the light of my life and I don’t want to be apart from him.  
  
_Marco reaches up, scratching his temple. “He wasn’t very forthcoming. Said it would be a surprise for someone very important and it had to be done by…well… today. That if it wasn’t perfect, I’d never work with him again, so I mean I took this seriously.  I’m assuming he wants to bring his wife and kid out here? He mentioned being married. I really don’t know much else.”  
“So you’re not…” Aureliano mumbles to himself, voice weak with relief.  
“I’m not what?” Marco looks decidedly confused.  
“Nothing… nothing.” Aureliano shakes all the bad thoughts from his head as if they were cobwebs.  
   
This explains it all. Why Spadino’s been “busy” all of a sudden. The phone calls made out of earshot. The sneaking around.  
Aureliano can’t contain the smile curling his lips. Jesus Christ he feels like an asshole!  
How could he have ever doubted his Albè?! Fuck, he even had Nadia watch him for a couple weeks. But how could he have known?!  
  
“I’m sorry to bother you.” Aureliano fumbles with his words, voice low. “Can you do me a favor and not mention I stopped by?”  
I’ve already ruined the surprise, he thinks.  
The man shrugs. No skin off his back. “Sure. You were never here.”  
  
As soon as Aureliano’s outside the gate, he doubles over. He lets out a sob of relief, this time his body rocking from alleviation. He runs the back of his hand across his parched lips and chuckles out loud, like a mad man.  
_Albè bought us a house? Is he gonna… ? Albè bought us a house?!_  
  
A text message vibrates in his pocket. Pulling it from his jeans with shaky fingers, Aureliano reads the words swimming through a haze of teary euphoria.  
_Happy birthday amore mio. I didn’t forget! How could I? I’ll be by the hotel for dinner. Just have a busy day today. Promise I’ll make it up to you tonight, I’ve got a special birthday surprise for you. I’m cooking so don’t do a thing! I love you  
  
_Aureliano straightens his shoulders, looks up to the sky and takes such a deep breath he feels reborn. He glances back at the house. Thinks of what this all might mean.  
Will this be the place they’re going to start their life together?  
  
Aureliano needs to make a couple stops before the evening. As he gets into the car, he replies to Spadino’s text. Immediately after he dials Nadia’s number. She picks up on the second ring, voice anxious.  
“What happened, Aurelià?”  
He giggles, can’t get the grin off his face.  
“Mo te spiego… so n’ cojone”  _I’ll explain…I’m a total asshole._

_-  
  
  
_ **8 pm**

  
Alberto is just the right height. If he lifts his cute chin, just a tiny bit, he can rest it on Aureliano’s shoulder.  
This is what he does whenever Aureliano’s busy in the kitchen. Or standing at the bathroom mirror. Or trying to get dressed. Basically whenever he’s still and Alberto isn’t kissing him on the mouth.  
Alberto anchors himself on Aureliano because Aureliano _is_ his anchor.  
  
His slim arms coil around Aureliano’s waist from behind as he’s washing the last dish. A Spotify playlist is running on his Iphone while he breathes evenly against his love’s perfumed skin.  
Aureliano smiles at the warm touch, all the tension from these past weeks faded.  
  
“You’re not supposed to wash dishes on your birthday, amò.” Spadino nuzzles his nose into Aureliano’s nape, softly kissing him there. It sends a shiver through them both, Aureliano’s skin prickling.  
“You cook, I wash. That’s the deal. Anyway, I’ve never been one to celebrate my birthday.”  
  
Alberto squeezes, inhaling deeply. Aureliano smells like tangerines. It must be the shower gel he saw in the bathroom earlier. There’s just something about his scent that makes him crazy, soap or not. _  
_ “You smell good enough to eat,” Spadino jokes, nibbling on his ear. Aureliano starts, the sponge slipping from his hands.  
  
“Come on, Albè!” He can’t help but giggle.  “I’m getting water everywhere!”  
 His squirming has splashed dishwater all over the counter. Spadino belly laughs.  
“I like you wet even more. We could just take this straight to the shower.”  
Aureliano turns on his heel, a smirking Alberto grabbing at his hips playfully.  
  
His heart’s just fucking bursting, the very sight of Albè this happy giving him palpitations.  
How beautiful is he?! he muses. The light dancing in his dark eyes, that goofy wide smile…  
_Fuck I love him more than life.  
_  
The scare he had this morning… that can never happen again, Aureliano promises himself.  
He has to let Alberto know how much he means to him.  
He needs him to know he loves him. Only him. Even if it was all a misunderstanding Aureliano won’t allow room for doubt.  
Alberto must know he’s his entire world.  
  
The thing is, he isn’t alone in this sentiment. The box in Alberto’s pocket digs into his upper thigh, a dull pain from its edge the reminder of what he needs to do tonight.  
Spadino’s cheeks pinken. He’s unable to wrench his gaze away from Aureliano’s perfect face. He stares wordlessly as his heart pounds and his breath shortens. He feels like the luckiest man on the planet.  
And he is.  
_I love you so much, Aurelià. So much sometimes I forget myself.  
_  
He thinks this might be the moment… he reaches down but his hand only ghosts the fabric sheathing the box.  
No!! One of his favorite songs has just come on!  
Black eyes saucered, Spadino lifts his arms in the air.  
  
“Amò… dance with me! This one’s so pretty!”  
  
The opening slow beats to the electronic music gets Spadino twirling. He moves his hands around, in his fucking adorable way of dancing like no one’s watching, like he’s not got a care in the world.  
Alberto sings at the top of his lungs.  
  
**_Tu dimmi che cosa resterà dei   (Tell me what will remain)  
                                                     Dei nostri tentativi di sembrare umani  (Of our attempts to seem human)  
                                                     Dei nostri tentativi di sembrare belli   (Of our attempts to seem beautiful)  
_**  
Aureliano has a grin plastered on his face, arms crossed on his massive chest. He’s beaming like that time Albè was singing “Acida” in the car. He just adores seeing him happy.  
Spadino sidles up to him. “Come on amore, dance with me! Daje!”  
  
He unsuccessfully gets him to move. Grabs his wrists and makes them sway. Aureliano chuckles, flushes scarlet, clearly embarrassed. His muscles tense and Spadino shakes his head. It’s like a getting a tree trunk to dance.  
“No Albè, dai.. N’ so ballà… te guardo” _I can’t dance, Albè  I’ll just watch you…  
_  
Spadino figures he’s too shy. He takes Aurelià’s hands and guides them to his round ass cheeks, like they’re about to slow dance. Aureliano relaxes when one of Alberto’s hand cups his bearded cheek, the other cradling the lower half of his head.  
They move side to side… that’s the most Aureliano can do without feeling ridiculous… but he wants to try. Because Spadino wants to dance and all he wants is for his love to have this glow… always.  
He'll do anything for him. Always and forever.  
  
Alberto looks him straight in his cerulean eyes and his breath hitches… it’s like he’s entering the gates of Heaven. He’s choking on a mouthful of words… swallowing back emotion.  
He’s singing directly into Aureliano’s soul.  
  
**_E non ti devi preoccupare se non sai ballare (Don’t you worry if you can’t dance)  
_**Jesus Christ Aureliano can barely draw air. This is it. This is the moment. Albè eyes are tearing up… just a couple more verses and he’ll go for it.  
Aureliano has his own box to give. He’s shaking, and so is Alberto.  
  
He perceives his shudders and holds Spadino closer. So close their hearts are beating as one and they share the same breathing space.   
  
Should he now? Is this the moment?  
What was a teasing laughter in Alberto’s eyes turns serious. His voice is trembling now as he sings.  
  
**_Tu non devi fare finta che non sai amare (You don’t have to pretend you don’t know how to love)_**

 ** _Prendi in mano questa sera ogni cosa che tu guardi si innamora (Take this night in hand because every thing you look at falls in love)  
  
_**Aureliano’s cheeks burn, conscious of the chocolate eyes now rimmed in tears that are probing his.  
Oh God. Spadino’s reaching for his pocket.  
  
“Ogni cosa che tu guardi si innamora, Aurelià.. “ _Every thing you look at falls in love, Aurelià. **  
**_ “The day we met, the first time you looked at me, I fell for you. I felt it, the electricity. Something inside me snapped and I knew I'd never be the same. And then I just went into a tailspin. I love you Aurelià, with all my heart. I never want this to end.”  
  
Aureliano doesn’t give him any warning. Red-rimmed eyes blink furiously as he crushes Spadino to him, seizing his mouth greedily with his own. Their lips are hard and searching, much like the time they first kissed. Hot tongues caress the recesses of their mouths.  
Spadino has bracketed Aureliano’s head in his palms, the other man fisting a part of Spadino’s mohawk until his dark hair doesn’t sprout from between his fingers.  
Aureliano moans, and Spadino follows suit. Then Aurelieano remembers he's supposed to do something. He breaks the kiss.  
  
He knows what Spadino wants to do, but he has to do his thing first.  
Alberto stands with slick lips ajar, panting. His arms are still at his sides, limp.  
  
“What are you doing?” he murmurs as Aureliano drops down not on one, but on BOTH knees in front of him. Spadino’s barely reasoning over the hum in his head.  
What the hell is happening? Is Aureliano…?!  
  
Aureliano might collapse from lack of oxygen, he’s not sure he's even breathing, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t finish what he’s starting here.   
Drawing in small gasps of air, as if his lungs had shriveled, he pulls out a flat ring box.  
Long lashes fluttering as he looks up at Spadino whose palm is now covering his pink mouth in surprise.  
  
“Albè… I’m… “ he stutters… “I’m not good with words. I’m not smart. I don’t talk much. But I want to … no I NEED to tell you this. I thought I’d lost you. I’m not gonna explain how or why, it doesn’t matter now. But the mere thought of not waking up to your face tomorrow, not being able to kiss you and love you and make love to you… I was fucking dying inside. Dying."  
  
Alberto mouths something, but nothing comes out. He's paralyzed in his spot.   
"Albè… you’re the love of my life. My light. You’re a part of me and I can’t… I won’t live without you. I know I nearly fucked it all up once. That’s never gonna happen again. I know we’re living these fucked up lives and you’re already married… but your heart isn’t. Your heart is mine and mine is yours. I don’t want to spend another day without you.  
Marry me, Albè. Let our hearts marry. I love you with everything I am and I could hope to ever be.”  
  
Alberto is speechless. He wants to pinch himself. This can’t be real. Aureliano is kneeling before him, begging him to love him?! Marry him?!  
  
The ring box opens. Inside is a platinum men’s ring, embedded with an amethyst, diamonds, and alexandrite.  
Alberto can’t hold it in anymore. He bursts into tears and he beckons Aureliano to his feet, who’s wiping his own away with the back of his hand.  
  
“I love you Aurelià. I love you so much it hurts to breathe. You complete me. You changed my life in every way. Yes, YES I will marry you.”  
  
Aureliano’s trembling so much he can’t even aim to get the ring on his finger. Both men are blubbering messes and they come in a for salty kiss, passionate and deep.  
Spadino moves from his lover's lips to kissing away the tears from under Aureliano’s eyes.    
Their foreheads touch in a gesture of pure love.  
  
“The ring, Albè… it has our birthstones. That way we’ll always be together even on our rings. I got the same one for myself.”  
Alberto focuses on it, bringing his hand close.  
 Indeed. His stone, amethyst for Feb. and Aureliano’s for June. Alexandrite.  
“There’s a little purple in your stone, too, Aurè.”  
Aureliano nods, trying to catch his breath as he kisses Spadino’s eyelids one by one.  
  
“Yeah, there is. Like it or not you’re part of my DNA too now, Albè. Just like the stone.”  
  
Kissing the tops of his fingertips, Spadino brushes his own cheek with Aureliano’s hand. He opens his palm and places a key in the middle.  
“I have something for you. For us. This is your birthday present, Aurelià.”  
He can barely utter the words for his hiccups of emotion.   
  
Aureliano's face suddenly darkens. He feels bad… that he knows. About how he found out. About all the doubts he had. He feels like a piece of shit for ever doubting his soulmate.   
But it’s too late now. He pleads insanity. He was mad with jealousy and fear. He just honestly couldn’t imagine life without his Spadino and…  
  
“Albè… io“  
  
Alberto’s voice drops and he looks up at him so lovingly that Aureliano just may break again.  
“About a mile from here… there’s a green villa. Gated with a beautiful garden. I’m sorry if I’ve been weird the past month. This was a secret project. I bought this house for us, Aurelià. So we can have a nice place. Untainted. That we can make ours.”  
His gaze darts to the ring. “And now that we’re gonna get married, it can really be a love nest.”  
  
Hearts can only be broken so many times. Spadino doesn’t deserve any more suffering. Aureliano chooses not to tell him what happened that morning.  
Instead, he kisses him. Like it’s their last kiss, except it won’t be.  
Like he should have kissed him that day at the parking lot. Except he didn’t. Not until much later.   
Like he kissed him after the first time they made love, and Alberto had held him so tight he thought they would both explode from need.  
  
None of the bullshit that happened matters now. That’s all in the past.  
They are each other's futures. They feel it in every glance, in every embrace. Even in their speeding pulses, because they are each other's second heartbeat. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh these bois will be the end of me I swear. I SWEAR.  
> I thank my lovely colleague ashkore_varg for the help with Romano. And both her and harscrow for the incredible love and support in this fandom.  
> You my gurls! Daje!!
> 
> This will probably have a second chapter.


End file.
